Fifty Shades of Past
by BANDISLIFE50
Summary: After Christian proposes and meets Anas sister. *childhood friends* They have to overcome obstacles in their relationship and with Alice * Anas sister. You will see a different side of Ana and Christian. What Would happen when he starts to think of Alice as his sister. There is no Cheating in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia Steele

It's been 3 months since Cristian and I got engaged. Our wedding was only a few weeks away. I could not believe I was marrying the guy I had interviewed my senior year of college for my sick roommate. The guy that had taken my virginity, the guy that had shown me the worst of everything, the guy that want me to be a person that could not speak unless she had permission. But I knew that no matter how hard I tried to hate Christian Grey I was not capable of hating or staying away from him. And I knew that he wasn't capable either. But instead of giving up on him or him giving up on me, we both were able to come up with something that would meet each other in the middle. I was not willing to be his sub and he did not want it to be my vanilla boyfriend but we were both willing to try and I was happy for that.

I still could not believe that he was going to be my husband and I was going to be his wife. I kept telling myself this while I was still in bed with my eyes close because I thought that if I open my eyes that everything would have been a dream and that I was back in my apartment and that Christian had never entered my life.

"Anastasia" I heard a voice but I still did not want it to wake up because even though that it might have been a dream I was also really comfortable in my bed. Well Christian bed, no my bed wait our bed.

"Come on Ana wake up," said the voice again but I just responded by lifting the cover over my head. I heard the voice laugh at me but still, then I did not want it to wake up.

"Come on pretty thing wake up," said the voice again and I finally cave in and open my eyes slowly to see Christian standing next to me looking at me and then he gave me a kiss in between my eyebrows. It may me feel really special and that gave me the reassurance I need it I was going to marry Christian Grey and it was not a dream. I gave him a smile and a giggle as a symbol of relive and happiness.

"There is the sound I adore and love," said Christian  
"Why are you waking me up so early?" I said with a frown on my face then I continue "If you remember you did not let me sleep" I said giving him a smile.

"Yes, I remember but I also remember that you never complain about it," he said with a chuckle in his voice. He was right I loved when we had sex together it was our way of "bonding" I let a small giggle of me thinking this.

"What are you giggling about" Christian was quick to add

"I was thinking about how sex was or way of bonding, Miss Steele, " I said while doing quotation marks around the word bonding. Christian was quick to laugh while he picked me up and took me to the shower. "Take a shower with me, Miss Steele, soon to be in,.." he said with a wide smile on his face. He was right I was going to be and that brought a smile to my face and then with a blink of my eyes Christian and I were kissing. Then in another blink, I was in the shower naked with him. I could not believe that this man was going to be mine and I was going to be his. After our shower, I went over to my computer to check my email and found one that caught my attention.

 **To: Anastasia Steele**

 **Subject: my arrival for your wedding**

 **From: Alice Johnson**

 **Hey, Ana, I was just letting you know that I am getting on a plane in a couple of hours and I Would be arriving in Seattle sometime tomorrow I would email you more detail later. I know that you might be wondering why I am a week early but it is because I have and interview with the dean of students from WSU of me join the students I know I have a lot of opportunities but I already try the schools that were for "genius" like me. But anyways I want to give it a try on the school and well it means I could be close to you**

 **P.S: I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little bit while I find a place for myself**

 **LOVE Alice** **J**

Omg I could not believe I was going to see Alice I haven't seen her in a while I wonder how the kid was. Alice was my friend for the first time move into Ray's house and my dad had past way. She was my neighbor even though that she was 5 years younger than me we always knew that she was a little genius because she could multiply better than I could when she was 5-year-old but it was not surprising when she finally got diagnose as a genius. She always had looked up to me from what I did, how I talked, and dressed. But I am pretty sure that she had grown out of this by now. But I always call her sister because we were both only children and we got along so well that she became my sister and she always will. I am really excited to see her my little sis. I smile at my computer wanting to go pick up Alice from the airport now. But she would not land for another hour because I looked at the email late she sends me this late last night so I knew that she would be here for a couple of more hours. And that's when I remember that I had to tell Christian that we had to pick up Alice from the airport and that she was staying with us. This could go either go or bad so I decided to head over to the kitchen and cook something. Maybe he would be less mad if I had food in front of me.

Once I was in the kitchen I started to cook breakfast I decided that I was going to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Besides Christian always liked that. Once everything was done I decided to go and get Christian he was in his study. I knock on the door. "come in" a warm voice call once I entered the room I saw Christian typing fast in his composure.

"Hey Baby," he said with a smile on his face.

"I just want it to let you know that breakfast is ready, and we are having pancakes, eggs, and bacon," I said with a smile on my face.

"Okay let's go to eat," he said with a big smile on his face.

Once we were settled in the table we started eating and I guess he could read my mind because he quickly said "Is there something you need to tell me Ana" he said looking at me with questioning eyes.

How could he do that knew what I was thinking before I said it or thought it to myself but I decided to reap of the bandage and tell him that we are going to need to go pick up Alice from the airport in about an hour. "Yes…I" said trying to find my voice I don't understand why I was scared of asking him just to take me to the airport to pick up my sister and that she was going to stay with us for a while.

"Go on Ana," said Christian

"Well… I want to tell you that my sister was landing in an hour and that we needed her to pick up and also and if she could stay with us for a while" I finally asked him I waited his responded anxiously.

"Sister… you don't have a sister Ana you are an only child" he said raising an eyebrow

"Well she is not my sister but she is a really close friend we grew up together and we consider each other sister because we were both only children," I said with a smile in my face.

"Oh, I see, well of curse we could pick her up from the airport and why doesn't she stay in your apartment," he said with both eyebrows raised.

"Because is not my apartment is Kates and plus I live here now," I said "Don't I" I added quickly

"Of course you live here and yes she could stay here"

"Thank you, Christian," said giving him a quick kiss

" Do you know how long is she staying with us for" Christian was quick to ask.

"I don't know she said till she could find an apartment she would be attending WSU she is going to be a junior in college," I told Christian with a smile on my face.

"Okay, I'll have Taylor pick her up," he said while pulling out his blackberry

"No, if you don't mind would love to pick her up personally," I said quickly. Christian nodded

"Of curse let's get ready and then we would head to the airport," Christian said giving me a quick kiss on my forehead then nose and finally my lips god he smells good


	2. Sister-Friend

On our way to the airport, I waited for Christian to start asking me questions why I did not mention Alice before. That is when realized that I had not even told him what her name was. I had forgotten in all excitement and scared what he was going to say. Then I broke the silence "Her name is Alice" I said looking at his gray eyes

"What," Christian said with a confuse expression.

"Alice is the name of my sister…friend" I said quickly

"Oh, the is a great name. When was the last time you saw her?" Christian asked

"It was about three years ago," I responded shaking my head. I was a shame I had not seen her sooner. Because when I was in college and my job at Clayton's the time just flew. And I had decided to call her before graduation. Then the Christian thing happened and now here we are.

"What are you thinking about," said Christian putting his hand in my lap

"Just wondering if she is going to mad at me for not calling her sooner," I said to him with a worried expression on my face.

"I am sure she is not mad at how can anybody be mad at this face" Christian said leaning to kissing my forehead. "Where here" Christian added

Christian got out of the car and walked over to my side of the car and then open the door for me. My heart was pounding of excitement I could not wait to see my sister. When we started to walk toward the doors of the airport I heard my phone go off I picked it up it was Alice. "Hey, Alice are you are here already," I said once I picked up the phone.

"Yes, I am here already I am by gate 12," she said with an excitement of in her voice. I knew she was happy to see me too.

"Okay, I am on my way there," I told her the hang the phone up\

"She is by gate 12," I said quickly to Christian then we headed toward the gate. We passed a lot of people rushing to get to their gate and others rushing to get to their loved ones. I knew how they felt I was really excited to see my sister.

 **Christian Grey**

When we were almost at gate 12 I felt that Ana had let go of my hand. Before I could even turn to face her, she was already running towards the gate. I still could not see her sister-friend because she was covering her up by her big hug. She finally let go after what felt like an eternity. When Ana was holding her sister-friend at arm's length to examine her. That is when I finally got to see Alice. She was about 5'7. She was a petite girl with brunet hair to her shoulders with bangs that cover her forehead. She was wearing brown colored jeans with an undershirt and a black sweater. As for shoes, she was wearing black and white converse. With a side messenger bag. She looked just like Anastasia just that she was much younger and she had brown eyes instead of blue eyes as Anas. I couldn't believe it she looked just like Ana. They could be twins. I was still in shock when I heard Ana "hey Alice let me introduce you to my fiancé Christian Grey" said Ana pointing to me. That is when I snap back to reality.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Alice extending her hand out to me.

"HI I am sorry but I never thought you were this young Ana said that you were a junior in college," I said quickly shaking her hand"

"Oh, yes I am eighteen" giving me smile. Gosh, she even smiles like Ana. "I skip some years of school" she quickly added.

"Wow that is impressive, why do you want to go to WSU?" I said to her looking her in the eye with one eyebrow up. "I am guessing a girl as smart of you could have the chance to go any university that you want" I quickly added.

"Well yeah but I want to be in the publishing business" she and again with a bright smile on her face. Before she could say anything else Ana interrupted us

"Okay you two we could continue talking about how smart is Alice in the car," Ana said grabbing the luggage beside Alice but then I quickly grab it out of her hands

"Let me help you with that baby," I said as I started walking towards the exit. Once we were on our way to Escala everything was quite Ana was looking out the window and Alice had fallen asleep. You could tell she was really tired. I was reading emails on my blackberry. Once we got to Escala Ana woke Alice. She started to open her eyes and she looked around in confusion

"Where are we" she ask wiping both of her eyes.

"We are at Christians place," Ana said helping Alice out of the car.

"I thought we were going to your place," Alice said with a confuse in her face.

"I live with Christian now," Ana told her while they walked towards the elevator. Taylor and I follow them with Alice luggage. She did not have a lot for an eighteen-year-old. Once we were on the elevator I punch in the code to a penthouse. When the elevator door opens Taylor and got off the elevator off first the follow by Ana and finally Alice.

"Wow is this an apartment or a palace," Alice said stepping out of the elevator.

"That was my reaction when I saw this place. Is beautiful isn't it" Ana said looking at Alice

"Wow you have an amazing place here," she said looking at me giving me another warm smile. I think I am going to start calling the smile the Alice smile.

"Thanks, I try," I said putting the backs down.

"Let me show you your room," Ana said walking towards the room that was her. When I wanted her to become my sub.

"Wow I have never had a room this big" Alice said immediately as she entered the room

"Well is yours you could decorate however you want to," I said giving her a small smile

"Thank you, Christian, for letting me stay here till I find a place to stay," she said giving me an Alice smile. "I was going to stay with Jose but he only has one bedroom. So that wasn't going to work out. Ana turn to me as soon as Jose's name was mention I try to hide my expression of happiness over how I won against Jose again even though it was just for the stay of Ana sister-friend

"I am glad you are staying her plus you would be so much close to Ana this way," said nodding towards Ana.

"Thank Christian," she said giving me a final smile before starting looking around her bedroom. I had found another thing that her and Anastasia had in common they said thank you all the time.

"We would let you settle in and we could talk later we have stuff to talk about missy" Ana giving her you are in trouble look. I could recognize the look anywhere. When we left Alice in her bedroom I finally ask

"What was that about," I say with a curious face

"Well I got an email from her mom today that she did not tell them she was dropping out of Harvard and moving here to study at WSU," said Ana looking at my eyes giving me a half smile

" I could relate to the Harvard thing" I finally said looking down at Ana

"Please Christian do not encourage her that dropping out Harvard was good thing even though it worked out for you it doesn't mean it could work out for her," Ana said giving me a really serious look

" I would never," I said in a joking tone

"I am serious Christian," she said lifting an eyebrow

"So am I" I finally told her kissing her nose.


	3. The lock door

Alice Johnson

It's been about an hour seen I had arrive at Christians place. I still couldn't believe how pretty his place was. I had finished unpacking and I was just thinking how about in any moment Ana was going to come in and yell at me for dropping out of Harvard without telling anyone. That is when I decided to do a little bit of research on Christian Grey. When I found website that had everything on Christian I saw something that caught my eye. It said that Christian had also drop out of Harvard. I was glad that he could relate to me and I was hopeful that he could help me out with Ana. I decided to go look for Ana and just get her lecture over with.

I went out of my room I was looking for Ana. I did not know which room was the master bedroom so I just went trying to find it opening each room. There was one that call my attention it was lock when I first try to open it. I was going to try again thinking that maybe this time it would open. When my hand was in the knob and before I could turn it a I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"What do you think you are doing" said the voice making me jump. When I turned around I saw Christian standing there he had his mouth press hard in a line, I could also tell that his jaw had tighten. I couldn't tell if he was scared or mad or maybe both.

"I…I…was looking for Ana" I finally managed to speak.

"Well she is not in there" he responded with serious expression then he pushed me to the other side of so I would be facing the door and he away from it. His eye never left mine while he was doing this.

"Yeah, I could see that do you know where she is?" I must of sounded scared because he then made me flinch because Christian put his hand on my shoulder and move his thumb around

"She is in the kitchen" he finally spoke he didn't sound mad anymore but I still kind of scared of him.

"Thanks, I would go look for it" I said almost running away from him.

I went to go look for Ana when I found her she was in the kitchen sitting drinking a cup of tea and typing on her laptop. She looked so peaceful almost did not want to interrupt her. But I also did not want it to go back to where Christian was. Before I could decide what, I was going to do she turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Alice" Ana said with a bright smile in her face. "I thought you were asleep" she added quickly.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep" I decided not to talk about what just happened upstairs

"Oh, Alice we need to talk" she finally says already know what she is going to say but I still ask

"About what?" I tell her with a half-smile

"You know what you dropping out of Harvard without telling anyone" she said while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, that" I said giving her a smile

"Don't try to play cute with me Alice. So, now why did you drop out of Harvard?" she said raising both of her eyebrows.

"Because I didn't like it wasn't my thing Ana" I said to her and I wasn't lying but I left out a very important part.

"So, what is your thing Alice" she said shaking her head

"Writing I love writing you know that" I said to her raising my hands to make a point

"But you had a full ride to Harvard what if don't get into WSU" she said but then added "What am I saying of course you are going to get in" she said shaking her head then giving me a smile. Then we both started laughing. I stop laughing when I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"What are you guys laughing about" said the voice when I turned around it was Christian I felt how my face when pale and I immediately stop laughing.

"Nothing I was just talking to her about Harvard" she said giving him a bright smile while he was walking towards her.

"I am going to go to my room I have to text my mom if I don't she is going to send a search party" I turned trying to avoid any eye contact with Christian when I was already I let out a sigh of relieve. Once I was at my bed I pulled out my laptop and I started typing out an email to my mom. I just told her that I was fine and that I was going to be staying with Ana and her fiancé.

The next day it was when I had to go see the dean of students. I was really excited in all of my eximent I forgot one thing. That it was really important. How in the world was I going to get there? I am old enough to drive but I don't have a car. So, there is only one way I was going to have to ask Ana I am really hoping she would drive me there or lent me her car. What did she call her oh yeah "Wanda". So, without thinking anymore I went downstairs in the look for Ana to see is if she was willing to drive me to school or lent me "Wanda". When I finally found, her she was sitting on the couch next to her was Christian which I was not the happy to see what had happened. I thought to myself that maybe ask her later when she is all alone but before I could turn around she was looking at me and started talking.

"Hey Alice come down here" she said with a polite smile I did what she told me and walk over to her and Christian before sitting down I spoke up.

"Hey Ana I need to ask you something" I said to her with a bright smile in my face.

"Sure, anything what do you need"

"Well tomorrow I have the interview with the dean of students at WSU Vancouver at I just remember I do not have a car or a ride. I was wondering if you could lend me 'Wanda'?" I said to her giving her another smile.

"I would love to lent you 'Wanda' but I sold her a couple of month ago,"

"Oh, in the case can you give me a ride to WSU"

"I would love to give you a ride Alice, I am heading the way tomorrow in business" Christian interrupted us

CHRISTIAN POV

I said this with hope that Alice would accept because I know that if she says yes, she would be trap in a car for two hours. And I could explain to her what was my reaction at her almost entering my play room. After I finished my sentence she gave me the I-don't-want-to-be-trapped-with-you-in-a-car look.

"Yeah the would be a great idea" Ana quickly added

"I guess that would be alright" Alice accepted I heard in her voice that she did not want be near me. "At what time are we going to need to leave" she added.

"Around 7:30," I said to her.

"Okay I would be ready before that" she said giving me a half smile. "I would go back to my room now" she added. She then walked away. I couldn't wait to explain to her that I am not a monster.


	4. WSU

It was 7:30 Alice was all ready to go she was wearing a flower skirt under she was wearing black tights and with a comfy shirt she was wearing black flats. Her hair was pull back in a loose bun. She looked like a teenager for the first time. She looked nice but I didn't know if the was the right outfit for her interview with the dean students at WSUV. "Is that what you are wearing?" I told her moving my hand up and down.

"Yes, is there something wrong with it" she lifting and eyebrow.

"No, I mean is a nice outfit but I don't know if is the right outfit for a college interview," I tell her. It is an appropriate outfit if she was trying to seduce the dean. But I didn't tell her that because I know she was going to get mad.

"Can we go?" she said lifting both of her eyebrows.

"Yes, of course" we started walking towards the elevator. When I remember, I hadn't done a background check on her. I quickly pull out my blackberry and see to messages before I tell Welch to do a background check on her the messages are from Taylor telling me that him and Lopez are waiting for us downstairs Lopez was new to my team he was her to maybe driving around Alice and making sure she was safe I don't know why but I want her to be safe while she was with us. I finally text Welch to do a background check on Alice Johnson.

"So, Alice is you planning to be long at WSUV," I ask her when we are stepping into the car.

"I don't know after my interview Jose told me he wants to catch up with me I have known him for a while," she said giving me a half smile. Oh, then Lopez is defiantly staying with her because I don't trust the fucker with any of my family and friends.

"Oh, you are going to talk to Jose," I said trying to hide that I didn't like this idea

"Yeah we are going to talk about me moving in with him till I find a place," she said at the moment I thought my heart stop when she said this I didn't like this idea. Not only because he tried to force himself on Ana and I could not imagen what he would try to do with Alice.

"Wait I thought you were staying with us,conftarble," I ask her hoping she was going to say that it was all a misunderstanding.

"I was… because I though Ana still lived in Portland but now that she lives in Seattle I need somewhere more close to school so I don't have to keep bothering you"

"Is not a bother. I would be more conferable you agreed to stay with Ana and me"

"But I would prefer if I didn't stay with you" she snaps I know she was still kind of scared me.

"Alice, we need to talk"

"No, we don't Christian if you don't mind I would rather stare out the window than talking to you"

"Alice, we need to talk I am sorry I snapped at you when you were outside the room" I paused then continue. "I don't want you to be scared of me"

"I am not scare," she said I know she was lying. "What is in the room," she said

"it's just something personal," I said

"okay I get it Christian"

"So are you still staying with Jose," I ask hopefully she would say no

"I don't know I guess I would have to talk to Ana" she answered

We talked about why she drops out of Harvard but she never gave a direct and answer I wonder what the was all about. We talked till we arrive at the university. When we got there and I got off the car to open the door for her when she got out of the car I noticed that her skirt had rolled up and before I could posses what I was about to do I grab her by the arm and pull her skirt down. _Great way to scare her again Grey._ My subcontion yelled at me.

"You don't want to get in by showing the dean all of you," I told her

"Yeah thank you," she said while walking away from me

I turn around to tell Lopez that she was going to stay with Alice without her knowing.

"Where are going now, sir?" Taylor ask

"Just take me to a near coffee shop" I respond to him. Once I was in the coffee shop I open the email with Alice background. I learned from her background check that she might of drop out of Harvard because an ex-boyfriend she had to keep trying to win her back. Once I am done with my coffee I tell Taylor to drive me back to the university Alice had to be done with her interview and I didn't want her talking to Jose about anything including the push outside the playroom and me pulling her skirt down. I know that if she talks to him about that he is going to switching words around to make me sound like a pedophile which I am not. Before we head to the university Taylor picks up his phone then has a quick conversation I could tell he is worried.

"Taylor what is going on," I ask him coldly

"Is , sir"

"What's wrong, is Alice okay"

"Yes sir, but Lopez thinks someone is following her"

"Let's get to the university and get Alice home right away" I bark at Taylor

"Yes sir" Taylor steps on it he we arrive at the university within five minutes when I get there I see Lopez but no Alice

"Why aren't you with Alice" I snap

"I lost her sir"

"What do you mean you lost her"

"Yes, I was trying to stay a little bit far so she wouldn't notice me but then I got stuck between students and lost her" I am so mad at Lopez but before I could do anything I see Alice with the fucker Jose. We are still not sure who is the one following her. I am just wondering one thing if it was something related to her or was it because of me. Before I could stop myself, I was already walking towards them with one thing in my mine get the fucker away from anybody related to me.

"Alice, we were looking for you is time to leave in," I said with my eyes stuck on her.

"Hello Christian, nice to see you too" Jose responded with a smirk his face

"Don't start with me Jose. We are leaving now Alice" I said to her with my eyes never leaving Jose's eyes.

"Bye Jose it was nice to see you", Alice said while giving the fucker a hug and he didn't even think twice before he hugs her back and his hand were traveling down her back and before his hand could reach Alice ass I pulled her away holding her by her arm. I didn't care that he might be hurting her but I just wanted taker her as far away from Jose.

"Christian you are hurting let me go" she snapped at me

"I am sorry," I said letting go

"What the fuck was all of that with you and Jose," she said moving away from him

"Ana, never told?"

"Told me what?"

"That Jose tried to take advantage of her when she was drunk" I could see the surprise on her face. But then I saw something on her face. "Alice, has he ever tried something on you" I said with anger tone because if she says yes, I would make sure the I would turn around the car and make sure the fucker paid I didn't do it when he tried something on Ana but if I found out he tried to do something with another girl that was it and Ana wasn't here to stop me.

"No, kind of every time he would hug me I would feel his hand going everywhere and him smelling my hair. That is why I didn't want to stay with him not just because he didn't have space and I was force to talking to him when he saw me at the university" she said looking embarrass

"Alice this isn't you fault is his but he can't do nothing to you," I told her but I still needed to know why she actually drop out of Harvard.

"Alice why did you drop out Harvard and don't give me the bullshit because it wasn't right for you." She looked at me and her eyes widen.


End file.
